1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of communication navigation and, more particularly, to the technical field of switching movable bodies to be a subject of the navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a vehicle navigation apparatus for guiding travel of a vehicle by displaying a map on a display such as a liquid is crystal display panel mounted on the vehicle is widespread, and a research is underway lately toward practical use as to a communication navigation terminal apparatus for using an information server apparatus having a database of map information and a mobile communication line to distribute the map information to the vehicle navigation terminal apparatus so as to navigate the vehicle with vehicle data (movable body data) such as positional information obtained by the vehicle navigation terminal apparatus.
On the other hand, a research is also underway lately toward practical use as to a portable navigation terminal apparatus for, in a portable terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone, using a radio wave for performing communication to measure distances to a plurality of fixed telephone base stations and thereby obtain a position of the portable terminal apparatus so as to navigate a user having the portable terminal apparatus as with the vehicle communication navigation terminal apparatus.
On the other hand, while there is no problem in the case of navigating a user to a destination by the above-mentioned vehicle communication navigation terminal apparatus and portable communication navigation terminal apparatus as discrete apparatuses, there is presumably a problem that, in the case of using the vehicle communication navigation terminal apparatus or portable communication navigation terminal apparatus by switching between them, it is necessary to perform data setting such as destination setting for performing navigation for each apparatus and so it is not easy to switch between the apparatuses.
For instance, in the case where a parking lot is distant from an entrance of a destination and so the user has to walk to the final destination since an automobile cannot get there, or in the case of changing from walking to driving halfway to the destination, it is necessary to switch the communication navigation terminal apparatus for performing the navigation from the vehicle communication navigation terminal apparatus to the portable communication navigation terminal apparatus, or vice versa.
However, as for the vehicle communication navigation terminal apparatus and the portable communication navigation terminal apparatus in the past, the mutual communication navigation terminal apparatuses cannot operate in synchronization so that each of them required the data setting such as the destination setting to be performed.
The present invention has been conducted in consideration of the above problems, and its object is to provide the navigation terminal apparatus capable of, without inputting navigation data such as the destination setting each time the terminal apparatus to be used is switched, operating a plurality of the navigation terminal apparatuses in synchronization and easily switching between them.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation system of the present invention comprising a fixedly installed information server apparatus and communication terminal apparatuses mounted one by one on a plurality of movable bodies for communicating with the information server apparatus via a mobile communication network, the system changing the movable bodies performing navigation by switching a connection between each of the communication terminal apparatuses and the information server apparatus. The information server apparatus is provided with: a receiving device for receiving information notifying at least either a start or a stop of any one of the plurality of communication terminal apparatuses; a connection controlling device for; based on the received information, performing at least any one of: connecting, as the communication terminal apparatus mounted on the movable body to be a subject of the navigation, any one of the communication terminal apparatuses to the information server apparatus; and disconnecting the communication terminal apparatus from the information server apparatus; and when performing the navigation with the connected communication terminal apparatus, data on the navigation before switching the connection is continuously used.
According to the present invention, the information server apparatus switches a communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation based on a start or a stop of any one of a plurality of the communication terminal apparatuses, and when performing the navigation with the communication terminal apparatus switched from the information server apparatus, data on the navigation before switching the communication terminal apparatus is continuously used.
Thus, the data on the navigation before switching can be continuously used on the switched communication terminal apparatus, and so the navigation such as route searching and route guidance can be continuously performed in the case of having changed the movable body to another movable body before arriving at the destination so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In one aspect of the present invention, the system comprises a plurality of the information server apparatuses mutually connected; and each of the communication terminal apparatuses performs communication with any one of the information server apparatuses and also performs the navigation of the movable body, on which the connected communication terminal apparatus is mounted, by connecting to the information server apparatus for performing the communication.
According to this aspect, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus wherein the movable body is changed and the connection is switched is the one for communicating with other information server apparatuses, the communication terminal apparatus is connected to the other information server apparatuses by a connection device.
Therefore, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus having the connection switched and the information server apparatus for performing the navigation are different from the information server apparatus before switching the connection, that is, in the case where the navigation is performed for each information server apparatus by the communication terminal apparatus for communicating with the information server apparatus, the data on the navigation before switching can be continuously used on the switched communication terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In another aspect of the present invention, the data includes at least any one of route searching data and destination data.
According to this aspect, at least either route searching data or destination data can be continuously used, and the route searching and route guidance can be continuously performed without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation in the case of having changed the movable body to another movable body before arriving at the destination.
In further aspect of the present invention, the plurality of communication terminal apparatuses at least includes a vehicle communication terminal apparatus and a portable communication terminal apparatus.
According to this aspect, it is possible to perform the navigation with at least either the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable communication terminal apparatus and the information server apparatus and also to switch the communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation from the vehicle communication terminal apparatus to the portable communication terminal apparatus, or vice versa.
Therefore, in the case where a parking lot is distant from the destination and so the user has to walk to the destination since an automobile cannot get there, or in the case of changing from walking to driving halfway to the destination, it is possible to continuously perform the navigation with the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform the troublesome operation such as setting for performing the navigation even if the movable body is changed from driving to walking or vice versa.
In further aspect of the present invention, a communication terminal apparatus to be a starting point of switching of the communication terminal apparatuses by the information server apparatus is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus.
According to this aspect, it is possible to switch the communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation based on the start or stop of the vehicle communication terminal apparatus.
In further aspect of the present invention, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus, the vehicle communication terminal apparatus comprises a sending device for at least sending information to notify the information server apparatus of a start of the vehicle communication terminal apparatus; and based on an engine start of a vehicle on which the vehicle communication terminal apparatus is mounted, the sending device sends the information to notify the start.
According to this aspect, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus in the invention according to claim 6, the sending device sends to the above described information server apparatus at least information notifying a start of the vehicle communication terminal apparatus based on an engine start of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is possible to connect to or disconnect from the information server apparatus based on the engine start of the vehicle on which the vehicle communication terminal apparatus is mounted.
In further aspect of the present invention, in the case where the receiving device in the information server apparatus receives the information to notify the start of the vehicle communication terminal apparatus, the connection controlling device connects the vehicle communication terminal apparatus to the information server apparatus and disconnects other the communication terminal apparatuses from the information server apparatus.
According to this aspect, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus, it is possible to connect the vehicle communication terminal apparatus to the information server apparatus based on the engine start of the vehicle on which the vehicle communication terminal apparatus is mounted.
In further aspect of the present invention, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus, the vehicle communication terminal apparatus has a sending device for at least sending information to notify the information server apparatus of a stop of the vehicle communication terminal apparatus; and
based on an engine stop of a vehicle on which the vehicle communication terminal apparatus is mounted, the sending device sends the information to notify the stop.
According to this aspect, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus, the sending device sends to the above described information server apparatus at least information notifying a stop of the vehicle communication terminal apparatus based on an engine stop of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is possible to connect the communication terminal apparatus to or disconnect it from the information server apparatus based on the engine stop of the vehicle on which the vehicle communication terminal apparatus is mounted.
In further aspect of the present invention, in the case where the receiving device in the information server apparatus receives the information to notify the stop of the vehicle communication terminal apparatus, the connection controlling device disconnects the vehicle communication terminal apparatus from the information server apparatus and connects one of other the communication terminal apparatuses to the information server apparatus.
According to this aspect, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus, it is possible to connect any one of the other communication terminal apparatuses to the information server apparatus based on the engine stop of the vehicle on which the vehicle communication terminal apparatus is mounted.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information server apparatus of the present invention included in a navigation system comprising a fixedly installed information server apparatus and communication terminal apparatuses mounted one by one on a plurality of movable bodies for communicating with the information server apparatus via a mobile communication network, the system changing the movable bodies performing navigation by switching a connection between each of the communication terminal apparatuses and the information server apparatus. The information server apparatus is provided with: a receiving device for receiving information notifying at least either a start or a stop of any one of the plurality of communication terminal apparatuses; a connection controlling device for, based on the received information, performing at least any one of: connecting, as the communication terminal apparatus mounted on the movable body to be a subject of the navigation, any one of the communication terminal apparatuses to the information server apparatus; and disconnecting the communication terminal apparatus from the information server apparatus; and when performing the navigation with the connected communication terminal apparatus, data on the navigation before switching the connection is continuously used.
According to the present invention, information notifying at least either the start or stop of any one of the communication terminal apparatuses is received, any one of the communication terminal apparatuses for performing the navigation is connected to the information server apparatus based on this information, so that the data on the navigation before switching the connection of the communication terminal apparatus is continuously used.
Thus, the data on the navigation before switching can be continuously used on the switched communication terminal apparatus, and so the navigation such as route searching and route guidance can be continuously performed in the case of having changed the movable body to another movable body before arriving at the destination so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In one aspect of the present invention, the apparatus is included in the navigation system including: a plurality of the information server apparatuses mutually connected, and each of the communication terminal apparatuses performs communication with any one of the information server apparatuses and thereby performs the navigation of any one of the plurality of movable bodies; and in the case where the communication terminal apparatus of which connection is to be switched by the connection controlling device is the one for performing the communication with another information server apparatus, the connection controlling device connects the communication terminal apparatus to the other information server apparatus.
According to this aspect, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus wherein the movable body is changed and the connection is switched is the one for communicating with other information server apparatuses, the communication terminal apparatus is connected to the other information server apparatuses by a connection device.
Therefore, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus having the connection switched and the information server apparatus for performing the navigation are different from the information server apparatus before switching the connection, that is, in the case where the navigation is performed for each information server apparatus by the communication terminal apparatus for communicating with the information server apparatus, the data on the navigation before switching can be continuously used on the switched communication terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In another aspect of the present invention, the data at least includes either route searching data or destination data.
According to this aspect, at least either route searching data or destination data is continuously used.
Therefore, the route searching and route guidance can be continuously performed without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation in the case of having changed the movable body to another movable body before arriving at the destination.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a communication terminal apparatus of the present invention included in a navigation system having a fixedly installed information server apparatus and communication terminal apparatuses mounted one by one on a plurality of movable bodies for communicating with the information server apparatus via a mobile communication network, the system changing the movable bodies performing navigation by switching a connection between each of the communication terminal apparatuses and the information server apparatus. The communication terminal apparatus is provided with a sending device for, on starting or stopping, sending to at least any one of the information server apparatus and the other communication terminal apparatus switching information for switching the connection to the information server apparatus to any one of the communication terminal apparatuses, and performs the navigation based on data on the navigation before switching the communication terminal apparatus in the case where the connection is switched to the communication terminal apparatus.
According to the present invention, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus starts or stops, switching information for switching the connection with the information server apparatus is sent at least to the information server apparatus or any one of the other communication terminal apparatuses on the start or stop of the communication terminal apparatus, and the navigation is performed based on the data on the navigation before switching the connection in the case where the connection is switched to the communication terminal apparatus.
Thus, it is possible to switch the connection of the communication terminal apparatus based on the start or stop thereof, and the data on the navigation before switching the communication terminal apparatus can be continuously used in the case where the switched communication terminal apparatus is the communication terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform the troublesome operation such as setting for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In one aspect of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus is a vehicle communication terminal apparatus.
According to this aspect, it is possible to perform the navigation by the information server apparatus with at least either the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable communication terminal apparatus and also to switch the communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation from the vehicle communication terminal apparatus to the portable communication terminal apparatus, or vice versa.
Therefore, in the case where the parking lot is distant from the destination and so the user has to walk to the destination since an automobile cannot get there, or in the case of changing from walking to driving halfway to the destination, it is possible to continuously perform the navigation with the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform the troublesome operation such as the setting for performing the navigation even if the movable body is changed from driving to walking or vice versa.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a communication terminal apparatus of the present invention included in a navigation system comprising a fixedly installed information server apparatus and communication terminal apparatuses mounted one by one on a plurality of movable bodies for communicating with the information server apparatus via a mobile communication network, the system changing the movable bodies performing navigation by switching a connection between each of the communication terminal apparatuses and the information server apparatus. The communication terminal apparatus is provided with: a receiving device for receiving information notifying at least either a start or a stop of the other communication terminal apparatus; a sending device for, on receiving the information, sending to at least any one of the information server apparatus and the other communication terminal apparatus switching information for switching the connection to the information server apparatus to any one of the communication terminal apparatuses, and performs the navigation based on data on the navigation before switching the communication terminal apparatus in the case where the connection is switched to the communication terminal apparatus.
According to the present invention, the above described other communication terminal apparatus receives the information notifying either the start or stop, and on receiving this information, the switching information for switching the connection with the information server apparatus to any one of the plurality of communication terminal apparatuses to be connected therewith is sent at least to either the information server apparatus or the other communication terminal apparatus, and the navigation is performed based on the above described data before switching the communication terminal apparatus in the case where the connection is switched to the communication terminal apparatus.
Thus, it is possible to switch the connection of the communication terminal apparatus based on the start or stop the other communication terminal apparatuses, and the data on the navigation before switching the communication terminal apparatus can be continuously used in the case where the switched communication terminal apparatus is the communication terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform the troublesome operation such as the setting for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In one aspect of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus is a portable communication terminal apparatus.
According to this aspect, it is possible to switch the operation of the portable communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation based on the start or stop of the other communication terminal apparatus and also to continuously use the data on the navigation on switching the operation to the portable communication terminal apparatus.
In another aspect of the present invention, the data includes at least any one of route searching data and destination data.
According to this aspect, at least either route searching data or destination data is continuously used.
Therefore, the route searching and route guidance can be continuously performed without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation in the case of having changed the movable body to another movable body before arriving at the destination.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a method of the present invention of changing a movable body in a navigation system comprising a fixedly installed information server apparatus and communication terminal apparatuses mounted one by one on a plurality of movable bodies for communicating with the information server apparatus via a mobile communication network, the system changing the movable bodies performing navigation by switching a connection between each of the communication terminal apparatuses and the information server apparatus. The method includes: a notification process of notifying the information server apparatus of information on either a start or stop of any one of the plurality of communication terminal apparatuses; a connection process of performing at least any one of: connecting, as the communication terminal apparatus mounted on the movable body to be a subject of the navigation, any one of the communication terminal apparatuses to the information server apparatus; and disconnecting the communication terminal apparatus from the information server apparatus; and when performing the navigation with the connected communication terminal apparatus, data on the navigation before switching the connection is continuously used.
According to the present invention, the information server apparatus switches the communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation based on the start or a stop of any one of the plurality of the communication terminal apparatuses, and when performing the navigation with the communication terminal apparatus switched by the information server apparatus, the data on the navigation before switching the communication terminal apparatus is continuously used.
Thus, the data on the navigation before switching can be continuously used on the switched communication terminal apparatus, and so the navigation such as route searching and route guidance can be continuously performed in the case of having changed the movable body to another movable body before arriving at the destination so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In one aspect of the information server apparatus is provided with a plurality of the information server apparatuses mutually connected for performing communication, and the communication terminal apparatuses performs the communication with any one of the information server apparatuses; the notification process notifies at least any one of the plurality of information server apparatus of information on either a start or stop of any one of the plurality of communication terminal apparatuses; and the connection process, based on the information, performs any one of: connecting, as the communication terminal apparatus mounted on the movable body to be a subject of the navigation, any one of the communication terminal apparatuses to the information server apparatus to be connected therewith or disconnecting the communication terminal apparatus from the information server apparatus connected therewith.
According to this aspect, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus wherein the movable body is changed and the connection is switched is the one for communicating with other information server apparatuses, the communication terminal apparatus is connected to the other information server apparatuses by the connection process.
Therefore, in the case where the communication terminal apparatus having the connection switched and the information server apparatus for performing the navigation are different from the information server apparatus before switching the connection, that is, in the case where the navigation is performed for each information server apparatus by the communication terminal apparatus for communicating with the information server apparatus, the data on the navigation before switching can be continuously used on the switched communication terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation when the movable body is changed.
In another aspect of the present invention, the data includes at least any one of route searching data and destination data.
Therefore, the route searching and route guidance can be continuously performed without necessity to perform a troublesome operation such as setting data for performing the navigation in the case of having changed the movable body to another movable body before arriving at the destination.
In further aspect of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus for notifying the information by the notification step and connecting to or disconnecting from the information server apparatus by the connection step is at least a vehicle communication terminal apparatus and a portable communication terminal apparatus.
According to this aspect, it is possible to perform the navigation with at least either the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable communication terminal apparatus and the information server apparatus and also to switch the communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation from the vehicle communication terminal apparatus to the portable communication terminal apparatus, or vice versa.
Therefore, in the case where a parking lot is distant from the destination and so the user has to walk to the destination since an automobile cannot get there, or in the case of changing from walking to driving halfway to the destination, it is possible to continuously perform the navigation with the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform the troublesome operation such as setting for performing the navigation even if the movable body is changed from driving to walking or vice versa.
In further aspect of the present invention, the communication terminal apparatus for notifying the information by the notification step is the vehicle communication terminal apparatus.
According to this aspect, it is possible to perform the navigation with at least either the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable communication terminal apparatus and the information server apparatus and also to switch the communication terminal apparatus for performing the navigation from the vehicle communication terminal apparatus to the portable communication terminal apparatus, or vice versa.
Therefore, in the case where a parking lot is distant from the destination and so the user has to walk to the destination since an automobile cannot get there, or in the case of changing from walking to driving halfway to the destination, it is possible to continuously perform the navigation with the vehicle communication terminal apparatus or the portable terminal apparatus so as to accurately guide the user to the destination without necessity to perform the troublesome operation such as setting for performing the navigation even if the movable body is changed from driving to walking or vice versa.